


Lick It, Slam It, Suck It

by feveredpitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Best Friends, Body Shots, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/pseuds/feveredpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>best friends ian and mickey go to a bar and see a couple of people doing body shots and one thing leads to another....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick It, Slam It, Suck It

Ian kept glancing at the clock on the bar wall as he nursed his drink, glancing towards the door. Mickey had never been a punctual person, but he usually at least shot Ian a text when he was going to be late any significant amount. He sighed and took another drink, reminding himself for the millionth time that he wasn’t Mickey’s boyfriend and he shouldn’t be overly concerned when the other man is running late.

They had been friends for almost five years now, meeting through Mandy not long after Mickey’s last stint in juvie. It had been an unlikely friendship, but a steadfast one over the years. Mickey dealt with Ian’s constant complaining about the guys he went out with and every minute detail over every relationship. And Ian listened to Mickey complain about, well, nothing. Except for his dad but those were the nights Mickey got so drunk he blacked out and they never talked about those nights after they happened.

About two years before, they started making this a regular thing. On a Friday night, at the end of a long work week, they would meet up at a bar for drinks. Mickey’s only request was they meet at a place far enough from the South Side so no one would take offense if they thought they looked like ‘a couple of fags’.

This particular night had a weird energy to it. Mickey sauntered into the bar almost an hour past their usual meeting time and barely gave Ian a nod ‘hello’ before flagging down the bartender for drink number one of only god knows how many.

When Ian asked Mickey why he was being so weird, Mickey just shrugged and mumbled some excuse about a shitty day at work. Ian raised his eyebrow in disbelief but knew better than to argue with him.

***

A couple hours later and Ian was pleasantly buzzed. Mickey, on the other hand, was the kind of drunk Ian adored. He was drunk enough where he was loud and boisterous, but also very conscious of Ian and comfortable around him, even going so far as to casually touch Ian's arms and run his fingers along Ian's thighs as he talked.

He was in the middle of a story about a miraculously incompetent mechanic he worked with and had Ian almost pissing himself when he noticed his empty drink. "Pour me another, barkeep!”

Ian snorted into his drink as Mickey pounded on the top of the bar, eyebrows cocked as he stared down their bartender. Ian hadn’t found his best friend’s stare the least bit intimidating in years, but judging by how quickly Mickey got his next drink, some people still did.

Ian opened his mouth to tell Mickey to continue his story, but Mickey interrupted his train of thought.

“Ay, that’s fuckin’ hot, don’t you think?”

Ian looked up to see what Mickey was pointing at. He raised his eyebrows when he saw a blonde girl laying across the top of the bar, shirtless, while a dark haired girl practically straddled her, licking salt off the blonde’s stomach before doing a shot.

“That’s hot to you, huh? A couple of half naked girls doing body shots off of each other?”

Mickey’s sexuality was a subject that hadn’t come up a lot over the five years they had been best friends. Ian had always assumed Mickey was at least bi; he wasn’t subtle the way his eyes would rake over other men’s arms and chests. It wasn’t until about two years ago Mickey got drunk enough to tell Ian the truth about himself. It happened one night when they were getting high and watching ‘Good Will Hunting’ and Mickey would not shut the fuck up about how bad he wanted to suck Ben Affleck's dick.

_"Wait a second," Ian said, not quite believing what his ears were hearing._

_"You got something to say, Red?" Mickey's eyebrows were cocked and his posture defensive, practically begging for a fight._

_"You gay, Mick?"_

_"So what if I am?" Mickey asked. "Likin' what I like don't make me a bitch."_

“Be hotter if it was you,” Mickey mumbled and the words made Ian choke on his dink.

“Come again?”

“You heard me, Red.”

Ian glanced at Mickey, who's face was flushed and Ian wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or embarrassment from his words. He met Ian’s eyes and raised his eyebrows when he noticed Ian wasn’t totally opposed to the idea.

“What do you think, Gallagher?”

Ian let out a shaky laugh before turning towards his friend. “So what, you want me to get naked and lay across the bar for everyone to see?”

A smile broke across Mickey’s face before he stood up and motioned to the bartender for a shot of Jose Cuervo and a lime. He leaned over slightly so his lips were close to Ian’s ear before whispering, “No, Gallagher, I’m gonna get up there so I can see if that mouth of yours is really as good as people think it is.”

Mickey waggled his eyebrows at Ian before stripping his shirt off and laying on top of the bar. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared Ian down, a daring look filling his eyes as he popped a piece of lime in his mouth.

Ian swallowed hard as he took the whole picture in. He took a deep breath and tried to keep himself from shaking as he slowly licked a stripe across Mickey's hard stomach. He heard Mickey take a sharp intake of breath and a whispered "fuck" and that was all it took for Ian's cock to start twitching.

He blindly grabbed for the salt, not wanting to tear his eyes away from the sight of a heavy breathing shirtless Mickey Milkovich stretched before him. He shook out some salt over the wet patch on Mickey's stomach and grabbed the shot of Jose Cuervo the bartender handed him and set it next to him. Ian took one last look at Mickey.

"Ready?"

Mickey didn't respond, just smiled around the piece of lime in his teeth, his eyes daring Ian to finish what he started.

When Ian's tongue slid his tongue along Mickey's skin again, he can feel his groan, deep and rough, under his lips. ian gets lost in the sensation for a moment, enjoying the feel and taste of Mickey's skin on his tongue.

He reluctantly pulled away grabbing the shot before tipping it back, enjoying the burn going down his throat. He slams the glass back on the bar before leaning into Mickey's lips until his teeth close on the lime and he lets his tongue sweep under, sliding over Mickey's lips in the process.

Mickey moaned softly at the feel of Ian’s tongue against his lips and reached his hand to his mouth, quickly removing the lime, before reaching out for Ian once more. Mickey grabbed him by the back of the neck and their lips crashed together. It was a messy mix of tongues and teeth, but it was by far the best kiss Mickey had experienced in his life.

It wasn’t long before Mickey’s hands were threaded through Ian’s hair and the two friends were moaning into each others’ mouths. The noise around them seemed to fade away and the only thing either of them could hear was the other person's breathing.

They were interrupted by the bartender noisily clearing his throat, indicating to the boys that their show was getting a little more than PG-13. They blushed as Ian held his hand out to help Mickey off the bar, both of them flushed and breathing heavy.

Mickey bit his lip, unsure of what to say and Ian grinned at Mickey's obvious discomfort. He waited a few moments before breaking the silence.

"So, you wanna get out of here?"

Mickey grinned like it was the best idea he'd ever heard.

***

They barely made it inside Ian’s apartment before Ian had Mickey backed up against the front door, his lips attacking Mickey’s once more. Ian had dreamt about those lips for so long, now that he’s had a taste he couldn't get enough.

Ian grinded hard against Mickey's hardening cock, eliciting a moan from both men. Ian's lips moved sloppily from Mickey's mouth to his neck, sucking a wet and sloppy trail. Mickey tried to cup Ian's face but Ian grabbed his wrist before he could make contact.

They both stopped for a moment, breathing heavily. Ian stared in awe at the sight of his best friend, hair askew, cock hard and pupils blown wide with lust.

Ian debated on his next move for a split second before bringing Mickey's hand to his mouth and sliding one of his friend's long digits into his mouth. He sucked and licked on Mickey's finger, softly moaning.

While he continued his ministrations, Ian took his other hand and pressed his palm against Mickey's cock. With the taste of Mickey's skin on his tongue and the feel of his cock under his cock, Ian was in heaven. It was better than anything he had ever imagined.

It seemed like only seconds had passed before Mickey started gasping out his name and grabbing the hand that was molded to his cock.

"Ian! Ian, fuck, you gotta stop."

Ian pulled off Mickey's finger with a wet pop before sucking his way back up Mickey's neck.

"What if I don't wanna stop?"

If Mickey wanted to stop, Ian would. But fuck Mickey felt so good fully clothed and rutting up against him like a horny teenager. He would feel even more amazing naked underneath him, screaming his name.

When Mickey spoke again, his voice was strained. "I just... Not like this."

Mickey already sounded so wrecked and it made Ian's cock twitch. He needed Mickey to clarify so he didn't get his hopes up.

"Not like what, Mick?"

"Jesus Christ, Gallagher, do I need to spell it out for you? If you're gonna fuck me, do it right. Don't just dry hump me against the door like we are two horny fuckin' teenagers that can't keep their dicks in their pants."

"Well," Ian said, pushing himself off the wall before grabbing Mickey by the hand and leading him towards the bedroom. "Let's do it right, then."

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [tumblr!](http://lahrelcastillo.tumblr.com)


End file.
